Bryce Papenbrook
| birth_place = West Hills, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Bryce Rothstein | gender = Male | status = Engaged | title = | family = Debbie Rothstein (mother), Bob Papenbrook (deceased father) | spouse = Samantha Papenbrook | children = Micro Papenbrook, Mini Papenbrook | relatives = Debbie Rothstein (mother) Bob Papenbrook (deceased father) | ethnic = Caucasian | religion = Jewish American | salary = | networth = | credits = .hack//Legend of the Twilight as Shugo Kunisaki Eiken as Densuke Mifune MÄR as Jack | website = http://www.brycepapenbrook.com | agent = SBV }} Bryce Austin Papenbrook (born on February 24, 1986) is an American voice actor, former kickboxer, and martial arts instructorHouse of Champions Academy of Martial Arts > Bryce Papenbrook Bio. URL accessed on February 10, 2010.. Biography Papenbrook was born in Los Angeles county, California on February 24, 1986. He is the son of Debbie Rothstein and the late Bob Papenbrook, both of whom are also voice actors. He graduated from UCLA in 2007 with a degree in Political Science and a minor in Philosophy. He graduated with multiple honors: Greek Cum Laude and UCLA College HonorsBryce Papenbrook Bio. URL accessed on February 10, 2010.. Like his parents, Bryce does voices primarily in anime dubbing and video games. He announced through Gorsh Media networks that he proposed to long time girlfriend Samantha Griffin early in 2010. The couple is set to wed May 2011, as announced by Rev Andrew Conn, the couple's long time spiritual adviser. Filmography Anime Roles * .hack//Legend of the Twilight - Shugo Kunisaki * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Patchbobo * Buso Renkin - Shusui Hayasaka * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Edgar Dalton * Durarara!! - Masaomi Kida * Eiken - Densuke Mifune * Green Green - Yuusuke Takasaki * Kekkaishi - Hiromu Tabata * MÄR - Jack * Noein - Isami Fujiwara * Speed Racer - Crasher Kid * Trigun - Young Vash * Vampire Knight - Hanabusa Aido Video Game Roles * Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Zidane Tribal * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Guan Ping (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Guan Ping (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Guan Ping (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Guan Ping (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce - Guan Ping (uncredited) * Lost Planet 2 - Various * Radiata Stories - Jack Russell (uncredited) * Trinity Universe - Lucius (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi - Guan Ping (uncredited) * Wild Arms XF - Levin (uncredited) Film Roles * Untitled Tapper Project - Guy #3 Martial Arts Papenbrook has trained in the martial arts for over 16 years, and holds a fourth-degree black belt. He began training in the Chuck Norris system of Tang Soo Do (also known as American Tang Soo Do) under his original instructor Steve Clark. Later he would train and receive his fourth-degree black belt in the system under Clark’s instructor, former Chuck Norris black belt Dennis Ichikawa. Papenbrook would go on to become a former 3 time kickboxing champion with over 60 fights to his credit. Papenbrook has been a kickboxing instructor for over 11 years at the House of Champions Academy of Martial Arts in Van Nuys. CA. Business Interests In 2009, Papenbrook along with business partner Joey Grassia opened Stacked Fitness. The company offers a number of services; including a full line of bodybuilding supplements, custom tailored supplement plans, and an array of nutrition and health articlesBryce Papenbrook Blog. URL accessed on February 10, 2010.. Papenbrook is also the founder of "Muscle Beast Bodybuilding Supplements", a division of Stacked Fitness, devoted to bodybuilding and nutritional supplementsMuscle Beast >> Company Profile. URL accessed on February 10, 2010.. References External links *Official Website *Bryce Papenbrook Official Facebook *House of Champions Academy of Martial Arts *Stacked Fitness *Stacked Fitness Twitter Account *Muscle Beast Bodybuilding Supplements * * Category:American voice actors Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:People from the San Fernando Valley Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni